


Unifying Sacrament

by Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Other, Prompt Fic, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary/pseuds/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya Crescent meets up with newlyweds: Zidane & Garnet Tribal at a coffee house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unifying Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short prompt that I wrote one day in my notebook when I was at a coffee house.

Freya Crescent couldn’t help but yawn. She felt the muscles in her back burn a bit as she reached out her talon like fingers in front of her. Her long rat-like tail wagged a bit back and forth as she stirred the coffee she had yet to drink much of. This coffee house was quite pleasant, and the soft orchestral music that was playing seemed to be making her feel drowsy. She wanted to stay alert because she knew Zidane and Garnet would be arriving anytime now.  


“There she is.” Freya suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was Zidane. He was hand in hand with Garnet. They both had calm smiles on their faces. They both looked so happy. They had each other to rely on. Freya felt her heart sink a bit. If only Sir Fratley felt the same way about her… If only he had remembered her.

“How have you been Freya?” Garnet asked after thanking Zidane for pulling out a chair for her.  
“I’ve been doing pretty good. I’ve been making plenty of Gil going on bounty quests for people. How have you and Zidane been since the wedding?”  
“We’ve been great!” They both said in unison. They truly seemed like one being. Unified by the Sacrament of Matrimony.


End file.
